


Let love conquer your mind, Warrior

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Some good ol' Fluff and Smut, bear with me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: Love comes in all forms, reaches all ways and conquer all hearts.Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le'ts see how this works.

There was something about Charles Smith that you couldn’t quite understand yet, something in those eyes that you still couldn’t grasp exactly. He had this aura of serenity around him, but sometimes it seemed more like an armor, since nothing appeared to cut through it, and you weighted if it was even possible to really touch him.

Whenever he was at the camp, you would stay near him, but not enough so he wouldn’t notice the longing in your eyes for him, the sad hunger that was ever increasing. Why couldn’t you talk to him about it? Your heart screamed, much like the cracked song of the dark raven in the night – forever broken and shattered into a thousand pieces – but oh! How quickly it would sew itself again before the mere image of him.  
Sometimes, you would walk past him so you could capture his scent in the wind, like the smell of rain that just reached the ground, with citrus notes of plants he carried with him.

All so perfect, and as all things divine, so forbidden – you thought.

You shook yourself out of your thoughts, realizing suddenly that you had been away from reality for too long, too long for anyone supposed to be on guard. You sighed, too much daydreaming wouldn’t get you anywhere. Unrequited love seemed like a disease for you, consuming your inner self in a slow burn. That’s when you saw Karen coming in your direction.

\- That’s the end of the shift for you - she said as you handed the gun to her - You could use some sleep, Y/N.

-Could be worse – you said.

-Well, it always can.

You have been riding with them gang for a very short time, almost a month, so you hadn’t had the proper time to get to know anyone, and your secluded personality didn’t help much on the matter, since you often wandered alone.

Alone. Like the day Charles found you.

You lived alone, in a cabin in the woods, almost like a witch or a cursed child, no one would ever enter so deep in the forest, much less encounter you. Always excluded from all things human. But, as it came to be proved, you were not alone that night.

It was a beautiful full moon, and animals still lingered in the fields, bathing on the pale light of the night. You were tracking a wapiti, a very shy one that would always run at the minor sound of your footsteps. In a particular moment you had the creature just in the position you wanted, so you stretched your bow, ready for the kill, but something hit the animal before you. You only heard the sound when it was to late, an arrow, but not yours, cut through the night sky.

And there was him. Like a type of illusion of the full moon that rested as a lamp in the night. His long dark hair, copper skin, a huge body that moved in surprising silence, a perfect hunter. No, much more like a perfect killer.

Usually, you wouldn’t let yourself be seen, nor even would be heard, and most of the times you would kill a person so close to your quarters if they decided to stay for too long. But not him. There was something different about him, about the way he carried himself.

You stood up, leaving your hideout, and he saw you as much as you saw him. You allowed yourself to get lost in his eyes, even if only for a brief moment. They were like the black pearls you saw once in Saint Denis, deep and full of restrained sorrow.

The feeling you had that moment lingered with you, and you thought that he was somehow your equal.

Soon, his voice filled the silence between you two.

\- Was this your hunt?

\- Yes – you said, plain and simple. Your voice raspy, for you had not made any regular sound in the last few days.

That was when you met Charles, and after a while, he offered you to come with him to the camp.

“A girl living in the woods? A forest can hold many dangers” – he said.

\- I can fend for myself. – you said.

\- I can see that. – there was no sarcasm in his words, and for that you were grateful. The last thing you needed was a man telling what you can or cannot do. – But still, one can always come across dire situations.

\- What are you? Some kind of outlaws?

\- You can say that, but we’re what we make ourselves.

\- Why did you join them? – you asked, poking the fire with a stick.

\- I’ve been alone for a long time. That wasn’t for me anymore.

The subject drifted after that, almost as if it had reached their limit.

He understood solitude though, and how loneliness catches up with you. As he cooked the hunt on the fire, you two talked about good hunting places, and how, sadly, that place would soon be conquered by civilization. It was easy to talk to him.

But, nothing about that mattered to you.

If civilization would come, you would stand proud against it. What really made you think about his proposition was the fact that loneliness already had you by the neck. It was time to move on, even if that scared you more than wolves, bears or civilization itself. You couldn’t live in the past forever, nor you could hide from it.

\- Would they accept an outsider?

\- We’re all outsiders – Charles explained – and for what I could see about them, they wouldn’t let a girl in your situation behind.

Now, you secretly desired that you had stayed behind in the woods. Now, what haunted you was by far worse than solitude or wild animals. It was the crippling desire never to be fulfilled.

-Y/N! – someone called you, a voice too familiar that made you twist your insides.

You turned to see Charles preparing Taima.

\- What are you doing? - you said.

\- We need food. Fancy a little hunt?

\- Yes! - you said with a little too much enthusiasm

He smiled. And you stood there, looking at it. It was a rare thing when he smiled, but when he did, it was much more precious.

\- What you’re waiting for? C’mon.

You prepared your horse.

\- What are we hunting? – you asked as you mounted your horse.

\- Deer. – he said – then, we don’t need to go too far.

\- I saw a couple of them north of here. We should start there – you said.

-Fine by me.

The ride was a quiet one. It was a blessing as much as it was a curse. Usually, you enjoyed silence, even more, when you already had enough on your mind, but being with Charles, all you wanted was to hear his voice, which complicated things. There was a moment when all you were was pure wanting. You wanted too much.

But soon a real problem appeared. You had ridden all over the area and no sign of anything remotely edible. Someone must have scared the animals away.

-Guess we gotta keep looking – he said.

The night soon fell on the land, and you didn’t find anything to catch, so Charles set the camp while you joined dry wood for the fire.  
You were never the type of person that could control yourself for long, too impulsive they said. You silence always meant that you had nothing to say, but when you had something to say, it would be said. There was something about you that made you incapable of holding your feelings secret, and were more propitious to explode at any given moment if the limit was reached. Almost like dynamite.

And maybe, that was your moment. Your limit. Whatever had to be, it would be. No one was around if things turned sour, at least. If it once was forbidden, or wrong, now all you could think was that you couldn’t care less. Even so, fear pumped in her veins. The past was still present in your memories.

It was without thinking. One moment Charles said how beautiful the night was, and in the next one, you said: “but you’re better than all these things”.

-Why you say that?’

-Because you’re amazing anywhere you go. – your voice was calm, almost a whisper, like a confession to a lover never to be.

He looked at you, puzzled by your words, and then looked at the fire burning. The silence suddenly washed over you, but not without bringing you relief above all else. You felt free, at last.

-You know… – he said, after a while – life’s always confused me, I don’t feel like I understand it very much, or my place in all of this. But you make sense to me. This makes sense to me. I guess it’s what matters.

You kept waiting for him to say another word, but it didn’t come. You saw how the fire danced in his eyes, and all the wildness and pain were but a memory. A thing that he watched within and apart from him.

So, you stood up, and seated beside him. It was a cold night, anyway. He lifted his arm and cradled you against him. Sometimes, there was no need for words. Both silently watching the fire conquer the wood, in the same way as the pain of the past that you kept within yourself was conquered by his presence.

You sighed, inhaling his scent. Time to close your eyes


	2. Steps closer to the cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon river, wider than a mile  
> I'm crossing you in style some day  
> Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
> Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way  
> \- Moon River

Somethings are hard to forget. Hard to forgive. Even when you dreamed at night, your dreams were troubled often. A face always came to your mind, and it wasn’t the one you wanted. The pain was real, as if it was happening again for the first time, and you were unable to escape your demise.

You lost your balance for a short while, it felt strange, someone was shaking you out of your nightmare. You whined, so tired.

-You was having a bad dream. – a familiar voice said.

You tried to focus on him. On his voice. It felt like an anchor, a stair and a door to flee from yourself. Morning had just broken like a fever, but was not enough to make you forget.

-You was shaking, what was it?

-Bad. – you said. Shivers still ran down your spine. You were still close to him, had slept against his shoulder, and slowly you allowed yourself to relax again, taking deep breaths. It was strange to feel safe beside a man when you knew better, but you were defeated by him a long time ago, that type of feeling that surrendered everything in you, even your demons. His hand slowly caressed your arm, so lightly that you could almost feel it.

\- Wanna talk about it?

-You know how you never asked me why I lived alone?

\- Yeah, I suppose it was something too personal to be asked about.

\- I was… hiding – watching his gaze turn from confusion to apprehension, you continued – It’s been so long, and I know it cannot actually harm me right now, but… I still see it when I close my eyes.

None of you said a word for a while, however, that didn’t seem to disturb the conclusion, for there was much understanding in the absence of words. You could remember Uncle in your thoughts saying how Charles was dumb, that silly old man was never more wrong. The man next to you was wise in many ways.

-Who did this to you? – he asked.

\- Charles… let’s hunt – you said, trying to get hold of yourself, your voice faded, weak, that wound wasn’t meant to be open again. It scared you to bring the subject to light, better leave it to the long nights where you could still hide. You stood and looked around, expecting to see a deer or any animal to distance yourself from your past.

\- When you decide to talk, I’ll hear you. – he said getting up as well.

Last night you said that he was “amazing”.

You heard that word once and thought it was so good and fancy, only used to describe something impressive.

But it was not exactly a love confession, or was it? You didn’t know how things worked. You tried to remember what he had said – “you make sense to me”.

What’s that supposed to mean? At night everything made sense, but when daylight came, things become… confuse? Or was your anxiety that made everything so difficult? But now it was late to ask questions, you guessed.

\- We should push just a little further, then return to camp – Charles said, as he put out the fire – Otherwise, they’ll become worried.

\- It’s not like they would miss us, anyway – you said, while putting your sleeping bag on the horse.

\- I guess that’s what groups are for, to look out for each other so no one gets to be left behind. You just ain’t adjusted to it yet – he said – C’mon, let’s track us some deer.

-Or any edible thing that won’t try to kill us. – you said.

Charles laughed lightly, more a breath of air than a real laugh.

\- If it can bite, we can eat – he said, amused.

It didn’t take long for us to find a clear track, some fur, and feces, we were in the right way.

-See… two of them. – said Charles.

-This will feed the camp for some time. – you said.

-It’s fresh, they must be close. We should go on foot. – Charles said, taking his bow and arrow.

You two walked towards the pray, following their tracks close. Again, the feeling overwhelmed you, something about how close you were. You stayed a little behind, so you could look at him as well, and this time your feelings were not so sad or hungry as before, for that moment you admired him, and how the sunlight in the horizon made a crown above his head.

A crown of sunbeams.

You smiled. Your admiration for Charles was so pure, almost childish due to its naivety. He looked at you and caught you in the middle of your thoughts.

\- You have a beautiful smile, do you know that? – he said.

You felt all your body burn, almost like when you were too young for such things as love. Ashamed, you could only try to make up the words.

\- It’s not what you think, it’s… it’s the cold, that’s all. – why bother lying? You thought to yourself, you felt so stupid.

\- Hey… look at that… – he turned, and stretched his bow. With a clean shot, the deer was down – there’s another one. Quick, wanna take it?  
You didn’t answer. The deer looked at you, wondering the danger, and in that brief moment you did the same movement he did before you, and the animal was equally down.

\- Better skin them at camp, we could use all their parts. – you said.

\- I’ll bring the horses. – Charles left you alone.

You approached the dead animals. They looked like some kind of morbid poetry in the blood-soaked ground, in the way the day remained the same, even after death. It made you feel so small. That was the problem with humans, they thought they were a big deal, but the world just keeps going the same even after the end. As the moment passed, you saw the light extinguish from their eyes, as they left the flesh and bone, and deep down, you almost went with them.

\- Y/N? – he called.

-Yes..? – you answered.

-You was a little lost there. – he said.

-Oh.. yeah. – you said.

Charles looked concerned and began bending to get one deer at the time.

\- Let me help you. – you said – I will carry one too.

\- Ain’t that too heavy for you?

-You kidding me? I can carry a Buck.

-That I’ll have to see. – he answered.

You and Charles put the deer in your horses and began returning camp. In the silence, your mind started to wander off.

\- Charles, can I ask you a question?

\- Sure. – he said.

\- I don’t want to sound dumb but…

\- Sure is a long way ‘till the day you sound like Uncle. – he said, with a sly smile.

You laughed.

\- That’s not what I… okay. The thing is… – you stopped yourself, suddenly on guard – you hearing this?

Charles heard for a moment.

-Wolves. A pack of them. – said Charles, losing his smile and becoming very serious – we must get going, or things will get complicated.

-Can we outrun them? – you asked.

-Maybe, we shall see.

You put your horses on quick moving, trotting in the wind. If you didn’t know how to ride, you would have fallen.

\- Have they lost our track? – you asked. The wind carrying your words.

\- They can smell the blood. We must keep going.

The moon was high in the sky when you arrived at camp.

-Who goes there? – said Bill, guess it was his time to be on guard.

-It’s Charles.

-It was ‘bout time. – Bill said rilled up – I hope you had fun while I was stuck in here!

As you approached the camp, you were greeted by the heat of the still burning fire. All was quiet, too quiet.

\- Well, if it isn’t Charles, coming this late with lassi Y/N here? Should I think you two were getting busy ou’there? – Sean jested, breaking the illusion of peace.

The only ones still awake were Uncle and Sean. Both drunk as a skunk.

\- Charles, you dog! – laughed Uncle, his face red as a strawberry.

\- Go to sleep, you fools. – Charles said, getting off his horse.

\- Bloody hell, they is having all the fun. And us? We get all the work. Ain’t fair that is. – Sean said, playing serious.

\- I see what you’re doing Charles! – said Uncle, soon talking between his breath – dumb as a door, my ass.

\- I will let Pearson know about the deer, you can go rest now. – he said to you, as he loosened the ropes that held the animals.

Strangely, you didn’t feel tired. In fact, pull away from him now seemed even more difficult than before.

\- The thing I was saying before… – you started, staying so close to him made you brave enough. You didn’t have the time earlier, but still..

\- It’s late, Y/N. Let’s talk about it in the morning, huh?

-Sure… – you said, ironically, not so sure.

You backed away, feeling a strange feeling in your gut, and it remained to be seen if it was a bad or good thing. Back in your place under the tree, away from the tents and fur stretched out on the ground, your mind was running wild, however, there was nothing to be done about it.

The moon was full again – it’s been a month, you thought – it shone so cold and distant, only a silver whisper of light. As you wrapped yourself in a blanket, you thought of what the new morning might bring.

Unfortunately, you couldn’t sleep. The sound of the silence was overwhelming, and even the smallest of the noises could wake you up from your light slumber. “Probably he won’t even remember about that in the morning” – you would say to yourself, trying to believe in it.

The ground started hurting your back, and the insomnia was not helping, all your body tingled with restrained energy, you wanted to run until all your forces were drained, but you settled for a walk around the camp, maybe go down the stream later.

Sometimes you wanted to say it all, and you almost did, if it weren’t for your obvious lack of spine. Other times you were so scared of being looked down, that you wished he never even knew a single clue about your interest. Your head was a mess, and you couldn’t handle these thoughts anymore.

-Can’t sleep? – said a voice.

You looked around.

-You should be sleeping, Charles. – you said.

He was sharpening his axe, sitting near the lookout bonfire.

-I couldn’t. – he said – Wanna sit?

-Okay. – you said, sitting near the fire as well.

You stood there, lingering in the feeling of his presence, however, given all circumstances, you were convinced that you shouldn’t say much. Better not say anything, you already played the fool once, congratulations. He didn’t want to hear what you had to say. So, you restrained yourself.

\- You said that I was amazing – he said, suddenly, surprising you – I wish I could see myself in the same way as you do.

You bit your lip, you should not answer that.

\- I guess we met the same person at different moments… Or maybe you see yourself through eyes dazzled by sadness – you said.

\- You know… you were the first person to think that I was sad.

\- And.. are you?

\- Oh… yes, I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are letting us all dream.. I guess Charles is a bit of a slowpoke, and that amuses me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.”  
> — William Butler Yeats, The Cloths of Heaven

\- Oh… yes, I am.

How could anyone not think he was sad? From the talk around the camp, you knew he was the lovechild of a Native American woman and an African American dad, his momma was somewhat taken away from him and his father, probably raped and killed like an animal, without being entitled to any rights, and his father ended himself in alcohol.

And the scars on his face, no one could have such scars over tripping a rock.

His stoicism, his silence, his respect, all his character had been deepened over the tragedies of his life. And yet, here he was. Alive and fighting. Your own scars seemed nothing near him, your pain was a shadow near his. You shouldn’t compare sorrows, you knew that, for every person feels their own pain differently, but every day that you saw him, it gave you strength to keep pushing a little further. You felt so proud of him.

\- How do you keep going? – you asked.

He shook his shoulders and sighed.

\- There are two wolves inside of us all, we can’t let our sufferings be greater than ourselves, even when we don’t really understand it all.

And there it was again, that fire in your chest, burning your very heart and soul. How would you manage to hide that? It’s right, there was something so powerful about Charles Smith that you couldn’t quite understand, a gleam in those eyes that you couldn’t grasp exactly, until now.

\- I see how your eyes get brighter when you look at me. Your smile gets sweeter too. Is that what you wanted to say to me sooner? – he said, looking at you.

Panic spread throughout your body, an alert of danger. But why run now, when you were ready to die for it? Still, you didn’t raise your guilty gaze to him, not for a moment.

When you did, he was still looking at you.

\- Guess it was that obvious, huh… – you said.

\- For me, it was. And after last night, there wasn’t much room for doubt.

\- Yet, you do not feel the same way for me. – you said, quickly sparing yourself from hearing those words from his mouth – I get it, not many would feel. You don’t have to apologize or anything. – you tried to smile.

How broken you could be until the day that you wouldn’t be able to get your pieces together again? You felt your eyes be filled with the tears unspoken. But, it was not his fault, of course not. It was you, you disgusting thing. You monstrous thing. Why would anyone like a broken thing like you?

-Y/N, it’s not it. I’m sorry that I made you think that. – he said, leaving his axe.

-Didn’t I just said… – you stopped yourself from ending the sentence.

-It’s not it. – he said, sitting near you, an arm around your shoulders – I said it before. You make sense to me, Y/N. See, It’s hard for both of us… to be open to something like that in our lives, after all… I, for sure, wasn’t expecting it. It’s not something that I looked for. But, then again, that’s not how things happen. And it happened. You must know, It’s new for me. In a life like the one that we live, to have feelings for someone is a challenge, it’s not something we are entitled to.

\- Are you blaming me for this? – the thought pop out of your mouth.

\- No, never. That’s not what I’m trying to say. – he said – I want to be with you too, Y/N.

You sighed.

\- You didn’t want them to hear us, did you? – you said. That appeared obvious now that you heard what he had to say.

\- I guess what I was trying to do was to have a private conversation, rather than a confession around some drunken folk. What I had to say to you was meant for only you, not for the likes of them.

You left it sink in you for a moment. He wanted to be with you? The idea seemed something out of a feverish dream. Charles wasn’t one for joking, and you were yet to discover his sense of humor, but you couldn’t quite believe it was happening.

\- Don’t look so surprised – he said – Since all of this was thanks to you, and for that I’m grateful.

\- Thanks to me? What did I do?

\- The way you looked at me every morning, you gave me fresh air when I didn’t know that I needed it. The way your voice always softened when we spoke, it made me wonder, or how you were always around, even when not close enough, you made me feel comfortable. You entered my life, and for some unknown reason, you stayed. You prevailed over my thoughts, even when I didn’t know my actual feelings. Y/N, you showed me that I deserved more than I thought I would get, for that I’m grateful.

Your eyes filled with tears again, and you closed them so he wouldn’t see. You felt his arms around you, warm and inviting. It felt like all the sadness and pain vanished from you, all of a sudden. However, It felt like heaven and hell all at once, because if on one hand the suffering had disappeared, on the other, the hunger had only increased. You buried your face on his shoulder and neck, hiding your tears and how torn you were for him.

In his scent still lingered the memory of the sweat of the day’s rush, and it excited you on a primal level. You did not think it was repulsive, on the contrary, it aroused you even more. His scent, like rain that just fell on the ground, a scent of herbs and something more, something dark and full of spices, something carnal and striking like musk of the skin, something that made your body respond to his. Ah, it made you whine, as you kissed his neck ever so lightly, as if you were tasting something rare and special.

You heard him sigh at your ear, sending shivers through your body. Some part of you knew that you should stop, but you were all want and no time to waste. Trembling with desire, you got up, and landed on his lap watching how all moved in slow motion as if you were being carried away by the waves of pleasure. It was strange and yet enticing to experience that kind of satisfaction, you never felt that before. You moved your hands over his shoulders, then wrapping his hair in your fingers, while you continued to kiss his neck and jaw, but not light kisses this time, for these kisses were becoming more demanding, rougher.

\- If you continue doing this, I won’t keep account of what I will do. – his voice was low and raspy, and you wanted nothing more than let him do whatever he pleased with you.

You approached his ear, and bit the lobe gently, sucking it. With a sigh, you let go and whispered so low that only he could hear.

\- I don’t want you to. – you said.

His arms were but a light touch, a hug, lingering over your body until the moment they were no more. Now they were almost like iron bars holding you tightly, and pressing you against him. You felt his erection against you, and it made you moan in anticipation, you wanted him so bad.

Now was his time to indulge you. And how slow he moved over your skin… sucking ever so deeply but burning you in such slow fire. You stick your nails to his shoulders, trying to urge him.

\- Just let me go… C'mon… fuck me good.

\- Heh, you thought that it would be that simple? – he bit your chin, and moaned low, almost like a wildcat.

Finally, he kissed you in your lips, and you wanted to die right there as your heart skipped a beat. His lips were soft and full, conquering every part of your mouth with a desire that matched your own. You felt hot all over, anxious over him holding you tight as he was, when he let go of your lips, you felt not only frustrated, but also in need of air.

\- We can’t keep here, my wild thing.

\- You have no tent – you stated the obvious, without taking your eyes off the prize – nor have I.

\- I know a place. – he said getting up, and carrying you against his chest. His hands full of your ass, keeping you close to him. Your legs spread around him made you dripping wet. God! You held him like you were holding life itself, it was stronger than you, and the urge far deeper.

He whisked you away, trying to avoid the ones keeping guard. The man was silent as a mountain lion, and easily you two were away from awake eyes. Charles distanced both of you from the camp, but there was no cabin, nor place where you could hide when you got there. Luckily, your decency was nothing more than a thought to be left on the back of your head, for you wanted to be taken right then and there. You rubbed yourself against him, demanding his touch as you bit his shoulder in vengeance, “please” you thought, “just make me yours”, but you couldn’t speak, only moan your demands.

He kissed you deeply this time, and his tongue that before was merely recognizing terrain, now was confident and danced with yours, and you tasted him and his sweet, although spicy, flavor. He tasted like fresh pepper and caramelized sugar at the same time.

You felt his boner again, and you pressed yourself against it, trying to distinguish Its length. Soon, he lowered himself and put you on the ground, you stayed quiet for a time, absorbing his features, how he looked so messy, his usual aura of indifference crumbled at your feet, and you could feel the heat of his desire, his body responded to that ancient call, and he prayed on that temple of claim, he prayed as he took off your clothes, piece by piece.

You pressed your body against him, holding his throbbing cock in your hand over his pants.

You wanted to taste him there too, wanted to hear him moan your name, pledge his desire to you. But, as you soon found out, he wanted to edge you as much as you wanted to do it with him, and how could you say no to him? He locked your thighs in his arms, and buried his face in your wet cunt.

With a single lick from ass to clit you screamed and nailed your fingers to the dirty.

\- Godamn it Charles! Yes! Please yees! – you shouted between groans and sighs. Your voice getting ever more high pitched than before.

He sucked your clit, and licked your cunt right at the point where you swore you could die from pleasure. But suddenly he stopped, his mouth all wet.

-No! Why did you… do it again! – you asked, breathless.

He licked his lips.

\- I don’t want you to come just yet. – he said, and he kissed you, and your taste in his mouth made you shiver. He liked the way you tasted. You cunt was aching already, and he wouldn’t give you what you wanted.

You took off his clothes with desperation, filling the gaps of your imagination with the curves of his body – the way his chest got up and down, how beautiful his shoulders were, his arms, his collarbones, his belly…

Your hands traveled down his pants, and you could only imagine if his cock would rip through the fabric of his pants. You got down, ready to see it for the first time. But he stopped you.

\- Let me see it. – you said.

He didn’t feel much comfortable.

\- You don’t have to do this – he said.

\- I know, but I want to.. I want it so much, please, give it to me – you said.

He got up, as you sited on your legs, completely naked. He took off his pants and you saw it. You always imagined that he would be big, but that level of thickness wasn’t in your expectations, you wondered if it would fit in your mouth, and the only way you could be sure was trying for it.

You held it in your hand, amazed and dazzled by the thought of it ripping you inside out. You easily put the tip in your mouth, sucking ever so gently, but as you went deeper, his cock was getting thicker and you couldn’t fit it all.

He made small movements towards you with his hip, but not enough to make you gag. He had no such desire, not yet anyway. He felt his member in fever, if he didn’t control himself, he was sure to come in your mouth, and even if that was hot as hell, he wanted to do other things with you.

He pulled you through your hair, making you back away from him, saliva dripping from your mouth, then put you on your feet – his boner pressing against your belly – and slid a finger inside of you.

You cringed and moaned.

\- You’re so tight – he said – let’s fix that… – he slid a second finger.

\- Don’t… I want you to fuck me… – you said, almost crying.

\- Why such a rush? – he said, moving his fingers ever so deep inside of you – Besides, if I do it now, I will hurt you.

\- No, you won’t… please – you held to him, for your knees already had given up.

\- I feel how wet you are, but that’s not enough.

\- Charles, please, I need you inside of me, I need you… – you cried.

\- I don’t want to hurt you – he said. But his self-control was already crumbling.

\- You won’t! You won’t! – you said, your voice begged him desperately.

He laid you down on the ground, and that was the only moment you had second thoughts about it – not because of him, because you wanted all Charles could give you, but, for a brief moment, you saw another person there, someone that should never be remembered again, someone that made you sick on the stomach. You shook yourself from that memory and saw Charles again.

When he entered you, that small place of freedom between your thighs, you screamed, but not from pain.

\- You okay? – he asked.

\- Yes! Yeees! – you cried.

It didn’t hurt per se, instead, it felt like that empty whole of desire and desperation was being filled, stretched for pleasure.

If it wasn’t for your smile Charles would have stopped, but as you cringed against him, moaning his name, he just went deeper, until there was no room left for him inside of you. He was amazed at how much of him you could take, there was almost nothing left. At first, he went very slow, stretching you until you were just his size, that’s when the real fucking started.

He moved as he wanted to bury himself deep inside of you. Soon he found the perfect rhythm that made you squeal under him, digging your nails in his arms and shoulders. You came all over his cock right there, and your body threatened to collapse in him. You sighed deeply, and kept together.

The way your bodies moved together created an intoxicating feeling, he edged you as much as he could again but even him wasn’t holding up for much longer. You kissed and sucked his neck with hunger, never getting tired of his taste and scent, never enough.

He was about to pull off when you closed your legs around him, holding him inside you.

\- Come inside of me. – you said.

\- What if.. – he said.

\- It’s okay, I already had my days – you said.

He shrugged, and kept going, riding you until the last minute. You felt his body become tense, and his cock hard as rock throbbing inside of you. He pulled you so close that his movements were small yet fierce. That’s when you came again, and this time he put you out of commission for good, you had not much strength to keep moving with him, but he soon came too.

He moaned in the sexiest way you ever heard, sending shivers down your spine. After a few minutes, he tried to pull away from you, but you held him still, lingering in the feeling of him still inside of you.

He held you with care, kissing the top of your head, smelling your hair. Both hoping to restore themselves.

\- I have nothing to offer you but this. – he said, holding you closer to him.

\- I have nothing of my own that I could give you as well… But this is enough for me. You are enough for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot say how much I enjoyed it. It would be a crime.


End file.
